powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishi Sentai Tokuranger
Kishi Sentai Tokuranger (騎士戦隊トクレンジャー Kishi Sentai Tokurenjā) translated as Knight Sentai Tokuranger is the 43rd entry in the Super Sentai franchise, it will replace Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisastu Sentai Patoranger in the Super Hero Time Block. Plot 300 years ago, a group of monsters called Devolian was sealed by five knights (Tokurangers). However, two Devolian named Svelia and Barulia escaped, attacked the knights from behind and stole their changers, leaving them dying. Takami, the son of Red Knight, chased them until an unknown portal suddenly opened in front of them, sucking all of them into Tokyo, 300 years in the future... Now, with the help from four high school seniors, Otoya, Takashi, Saya, and Erino, they will become a new generation of heroes. Together, they'll become the Tokurangers! Characters Tokurangers/TokuKnight Allies *Zero *Nara *Kaoru Villains *Daoran *Svelia *Barulia *Devolian Knights **Black Knight Arsenal Changers *Tokuchanger *Tokuchanger DX *Super Tokuchanger Sidearms *Tokusword *Tokushield Mecha *Kishi Gattai Ultra Toku-Oh *Kishi Gattai Toku-Oh **Toku Dragon **Toku Tiger **Toku Bear **Toku Bird **Toku Shark *Kishi Gattai Jurkai-King **Toku T-Rex **Toku Ptera Episodes The episodes in this Sentai Series are referred to as Quest. (探求) # First Quest: Emerge! Rise of the Knight Sentai! (出現！騎士戦隊の登場！Shutsugen! Kishi Sentai No Tōjō) # Quest 2: Danger! Toku-Oh, Fight! (危険！トクオー, 戦い！Kiken! Toku Ō, Tataki!) # Quest 3: Salsa! The Toku Dance Battle! (サルサ！トクダンスバトル！ Sarusa! Tokudansubatoru!) # Quest 4: Knight Power! The Secret to Takami's Past! (ナイトパワー！タカミの過去への秘密！ Naitopawa! Takami no Kako e no Himitsu!) # Quest 5: What? Takashi's Leaving? (何？ 隆の取り置き？ Nani? Takashi No Torioki?) # Quest 6: High School! The Place Where You'll Die! (高校！ あなたが死ぬ場所！ Kōkō! Anata Ga Shinu Basho!) # Quest 7: # Quest 8: # Quest 9: # Quest 10: # Quest 11: # Quest 12: # Quest 13: # Quest 14: # Quest 15: # Quest 16: # Quest 17: # Quest 18: # Quest 19: # Quest 20: # Quest 21: # Quest 22: # Quest 23: # Quest 24: Double Up! Rise of the Dino Duo! (ダブルアップ！ディノデュオの登場！ Daburu appu!Dinode~yuo no Tōjō!) # Quest 25: # Quest 26: # Quest 27: # Quest 28: # Quest 29: # Quest 30: # Quest 31: # Quest 32: # Quest 33: # Quest 34: # Quest 35: # Quest 36: # Quest 37: # Quest 38: # Quest 39: # Quest 40: # Quest 41: # Quest 42: # Quest 43: # Quest 44: # Quest 45: # Quest 46: # Quest 47: # Quest 48: # Quest 49: # Quest 50: # Last Quest: More Coming Soon. Trivia *This is the first Sentai Series to have a knight theme. **This is also the first Sentai Series since Go-Busters to have 51 episodes. *This is the first series to not have a televised run in the Heishi Era. *This is the third Sentai to have the Red Ranger to be different from the others. **This is also the first Sentai Series since Go-Onger to have two 6th Rangers. See Also Category:Series Category:Sentai Series Category:Series set in the Future Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:RB-Man